¿Son pareja?
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Kanan y Hera son pareja pero muy discreta y es el trabajo de Ahsoka descubrirlo


_¿Son pareja o no?_

La segunda noche en que Kanan volvió al fantasma fue de las mejores que ha pasado Ezra, él aun pensaba "valla rescate a mi maestro todos oyeron mi mensaje conoceremos a mas rebeldes que bien tal vez la encuentre…". Desde hacía un par de horas Sabine con ayuda de Ezra se organizaron para pintar algo, en la cabina de Hera a escondidas y mientras ellos asían eso Zeb dormía y Chopper reparaba algunos circuitos del fantasma.

En la sala del fantasma estaban Ahsoka, Kanan y Hera en un espacio Kanan y Hera abrazados y Ahsoka los miraba confundida y admirada también feliz por ellos, nadie nunca había visto a Kanan tan feliz, como era una ocasión especial el que Kanan regresara, conocer al o mejor dicho a la misteriosa Fulcrom y próximamente nuevas células rebeldes era obvio que se tenía que festejar por lo que los tres estaban tomando (bebidas con alcol) con moderación un vaso cada quien, y entre las pláticas surgió la siguiente

-Oigan ¿les puedo preguntar algo?-Ahsoka

-Si-Kanan

-Por supuesto-Hera

-Ezra ¿es su hijo?-Ahsoka

-No a Ezra lo encontramos en la calle y convencí a Kanan que se quedara-Hera

-Además tiene 15 años cuando él nació yo tenía 13y Hera 9-Kanan

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-HERA

\- se ven muy apegados el uno con el otro… ¿Son pareja?-Ahsoka

Kanan y Hera se sonrojaron por la pregunta y se rieron un poco

-Porque los dos se están abrazando, ya se besaron, pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y sospecho que ya hicieron el amor-Ahsoka

-Bueno…-Hera mirando a Kanan

-Llevamos tiempo como… se podría decir novios pero nunca lo hemos formalizado-Kanan

-y a ¿qué te refieres con formalizado?- Ahsoka

-Se podría decir que hasta ahora lo nuestro solo lo saben tú y Chopper -Hera

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan como "pareja"?-Ahsoka

-Pues casi desde que nos conocimos-Kanan

-Ase… poco más… de…-Hera

-tal vez… unos… 6 años o 7-Kanan

-¿Enserió?-Dijo Ahsoka sorprendida-y ¿han pensado en decírselo a alguien más o cazarse, tener hijos formar una familia?

-Pues-Kanan

-si hace 4 años pensamos en casarnos-Hera

-¿Por qué no lo hicieron? Ya tendrían uno o dos hijos-Ahsoka

-Si llegamos al día de nuestra boda pero nos encontramos a Zeb y se unió a la tripulación-Hera

-Nunca le dijimos lo nuestro y acordamos que no le diríamos a nadie pero…-Kanan

-¿Pero…?-Ahsoka

-De cierta manera… si nos casamos-Hera

-¿Cómo?-Ahsoka

-Un amigo John Atthup un jedi fracasado, que conocí en la orden jedi, trabajaba en barias cosas entre ellas acuerdos jedi, la biblioteca y la enfermería, el encontró un viejo pergamino del casamiento jedi que se prohibió hace siglos y cuando surgió la orden 66 se escondió en Curuscant y lo encontré tiempo después…-Kanan

-Y cuando pensamos en casarnos Kanan recordó ese pergamino, lo llenamos y lo firmamos-Hera

-Pero no es oficial hasta que un maestro jedi lo firme-Kanan

-Yo termine mi entrenamiento… yo puedo hacer su matrimonio legitimo-Ahsoka

-Valla… ¿Tu… tu que dices Kanan?-Hera

-Lo que te haga feliz- Hera asintió con la cabeza-¿Nos arias el favor?

-Si… ¿Lo tienes en el olocron cierto?-Ahsoka

-SI-Kanan saco su olocron mostro a Ahsoka los papeles y ella los hizo validos

-Gracias-Hera

Kanan puso su mano en la cabeza de Hera y la beso apasionadamente cunado de repente entraron Ezra y Sabine y tuvieron que dejar de besarse

-¿No les parece un poco tarde como para que sigan despiertos?-Kanan

-No-Sabine

-Y se supone que tú- Hera señalo a Ezra- debes ponerte hielo en la mejilla antes de que se inflame o mañana no podrás comer-HERA

Ezra no respondió o comenzó a hacer pucheros

-bueno ya ¿Qué pasa?-Kanan

-Pintamos algo en la cabina de Hera que seguro querrán ver Y…adiós-Sabine tomo a Ezra del hombro y se fueron corriendo

Hera suspiro- creo que debí a ver cerrado mi cabina-Hera

-Si pero vamos a ver que pintaron-Kanan

L os tres se dirigieron al cuarto de Hera donde estaba pintada una imagen ficticia del reencuentro de Kanan y Hera en el que en lugar de un abraso Sabine pinto un beso, mientras admiraban la pintura entro Sabine y dijo

-¿Qué les pareció?-Sabine

-Es mejor que tu Caza rebelde-Hera suspiro-Sabes te estaría gritando por entrar a mi cuarto si no fuera porque me encanta

Kanan vio su oportunidad para besar a Hera de la misma forma que aparecía en la pintura

-Sabine eres una gran artista se ven iguales-Ahsoka

-Gracias-Sabine

-¿Por qué no hablas Ezra?-Ahsoka

-Hera tenía razón… se está inflamando-Ezra

Todos se fueron y dejaron a la pareja en el cuarto para su luna de miel aunque solo lo sabía Ahsoka…

 _FIN_


End file.
